Demise (The Spider Woman)
Appearance Demise has a spider woman-like appearance. She has four arms and 4 eyes. Demise is often self-conscious about her looks, believing she is ugly. She wears a torn dark blue hoodie and old jeans. Her hair is black and her eyes are blue. Personality When she is not hungry, Demise is warm and gentle. She can be quite friendly and is fairly accepting of others. However, when she is hungry and needs to be fed, her hunger turns her into a vile and vicious character. Demise becomes frantic and deranged, running around to search for food. She is generally a pessimist, thinking that everything will end up in the worst outcome possible. If you insult her looks, she becomes easily offended and will proceed to attack and kill. Demise is insecure. Origin One night, Rose was at a bar. She was drinking beer, which resulted in getting herself drunk and pretty intoxicated from the alcohol. Being in a drunken state of mind, she unintentionally had made an elderly woman angry. The elderly woman responded with words in a language that Rose didn't understand. Later, a bit before dawn, Rose was sitting on a porch, staring into the night sky, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, her appearance began to change. Forming a painful headache, two new eyes grew on her forehead. Two arms grew under her original arms. Her teeth fell from her mouth, new fangs growing in quickly. Rose let out a shriek of pain, causing blood to come out. Crimson liquid dripped from her lips, temporarily staining her chin. From afar, people overheard the shrieks and screams coming from the now blood-stained porch. Thinking someone was in terrible trouble, they quickly ran over to her direction. Unfortunately, they saw what she had become. The people ran away out of fear, terrified of what their eyes have just seen. One of them even took the next step to call the police. 20 minutes later, from the distance, Rose began to hear the dreadful sirens getting louder and louder as the police cars came closer. Wearing only her ripped and worn dark blue hoodie along with her torn and old jeans, she got up and looked around frantically. She scampered off into the forest; policemen at her porch with flashlights and loaded guns. Rose believed that she lost them; however, one officer noticed her footprints and followed the tracks. She noticed the officer, so she climbed up a tree. The unsuspecting police officer walked by and stopped to look up the tree. Testing her newfound abilities, she shot out a silky blast at the cop and slammed him into the tree repeatedly. After making sure he was dead, she began to feast and ate his flesh. Later, she found a cabin and now calls it home. Powers and Abilities Demise has superhuman stealth and speed, which she gained through the curse. She also has spider-like powers, including being able to shoot out silk, making webs, and seeing through her new eyes. Demise has a terrible and deep fear of water and needles. Facts * Likes: '''Friends, cooking, beer, drinking, tricking and scaring humans. * '''Dislikes: any food other than flesh, those who hurt her friends, needles. * She lives in a cabin in the forest. * Demise is 23 years old. * Her catchphrase is "I am your demise". * Demise's birthday is July the 4th. * Her zodiac sign is Cancer. * Complete credit to RaeLotte, she helped with the story (100% credit given for their duties). * Complete credit to Skrrt, she helped with the character's design/image (100% credit given for their duties). Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Supernatural Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Serial Killer